GR1-BLADE
The BLADE was the original mass-production model AAA to be sold by Olympus Inc., and thus it can be said that most Olympus AAAs descend from it in some manner. To be more precise, the BLADE is the direct ancestor of the GR5 Hoplite. Much like its descendant, the BLADE is meant to be easy to use, versatile, and simple to build. Unfortunately, it also suffers from being too average to be a particularly good choice for any experienced pilot; much like its descendant. GR1R-BLADE The second R in the serial code stands for Refined, which separates the original from the re-production version being produced. In terms of design, it is fairly reminiscent of the Hoplite, but shares more similarities with the DAGGER. It sports a smooth and somewhat sleek design, with its limbs being in easily separated and connectable pieces. Much like the DAGGER, it lacks an integrated inner frame which the outer armor is mounted on- rather, the frame and armor are one and the same. While originally frame and armor integration technology was rather poor, over the years it has advanced considerably, which is why the Refined versions of the BLADE and DAGGER are considerably shorter than the average AAA. The head of the AA is a singular large mono-eye, with two guard plates which cover part of the sensor; one on the top and the other on the bottom. The guard plates along with the rest of the head are reminiscent of a helmet, and Refined models possess a single horn jutting out of the front of the helmet- a memento of the original commander models. The head itself looks quite humorous, with the top guard plate looking like part of an eyelid, and the bottom one looking like a plated chin. The arms are slender but blocky, with the joints being large circular parts. The same goes for the legs, with the feet resting as basic triangular junctions. The joint which connects both legs is similar to a shortened T, which supports the core of the AA above it. The AA core is simple, but the portion where the cockpit is located sticks out with extra plating. The shoulders are large rectangular prisms, with the hidden sub thrusters being not so hidden. It also possesses a singular main thruster at a 60 degree angle located on its back. Unlike the DAGGER, which possesses dual thrusters; the BLADE merely has a singular high-powered thruster. While this improves top speed and acceleration, it dramatically decreases turning. BLADEs are also one of the few AAAs to lack a Vulcan system, and instead feature Heat Cuffs- wrist mounted heat blades. The blades are not particularly long, and resemble equilateral triangles. These Heat Cuffs are given their name due to the fact that they make the AA appear to have wrist cuffs, a rather odd but signature trait of theirs. Much like the Hoplite that came after it, the BLADE was meant for early conscripts; pilots which received no proper training. It boasts an operating system so easy to use that an individual with basic vehicle experience could learn to operate it within an hour or two. The downside to this is that the operating system in question is too simple- it offers no real learning curve and thus the pilots do not progress in manual or technical skill. Category:AA Category:Olympus Inc Category:Machines